


Nyctophilus

by Midnight_Luna



Series: My Spooky Stories [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sleep Paralysis, Sleep Paralysis Demon, Supernatural Elements, YOI Spooky Week 2019, mostly because I was too scared to sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 01:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21189671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Luna/pseuds/Midnight_Luna
Summary: Every time he went to sleep, it was the same. He expected to happen what most people were afraid of.He waited for his Demon to come.Day two of the YOI Spooky Week: Sleep Paralysis Demon





	Nyctophilus

**Author's Note:**

> So guess who had sleep paralysis TWICE before creating this story? In a way, you could say this is based on a real-life story. That makes it even more spookier, doesn't it?
> 
> Of course this was written for the [YOI Spooky Week 2019](http://yoispookyweek2019.tumblr.com/) Theme A: Sleep Paralysis Demon.
> 
> If you want to get more in the mood for this fic, I highly recommend listening to the [Sleep Paralysis](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fUM-Utg0IlI/) piece by Lucas King. It's horrifyingly amazing and it brought a lot of inspiration during the creation of this story.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Every time he went to sleep, it was the same. He expected to happen what most people were afraid of.

He waited for his Demon to come.

The first time he'd seen him was during the final exams of university, when he was so stressed out that he could barely get some sleep, and once he found some, it was not nice. At least for the first night.

The Demon appeared before him like a shadow, with icy blue eyes and the long, silver hair of a nymph floating behind. His teeth glistened in the dark as he hovered over Yuuri, his long fingers trapping his throat and stopping his breath, freezing his body. Yuuri could feel the Demon sitting heavily on his chest; could feel his own hands resting on the bed, wanting to curl in fists and hit the creature to push him away; he could also feel his dog sleeping at his feet, snoring quietly and peacefully, and Yuuri opened his mouth to scream, breathe harder, make any sound that could alert his puppy of what was going on and help him. But the Demon stopped him from making any movements, covering his mouth with long, skeletal fingers and laughing with a sharp, yet musical laugh that resonated in the small room, making his hairs stand on end and, at the same time, sparking his curiosity.

He stopped struggling, mentally at least, and let his body relax against the creature, who continued laughing as if this was the funniest game to play. But Yuuri was suddenly enthralled, watching that wicked smile framed by long hair shining with the moonlight. And those eyes, that seemed to grow bigger and larger, as if the Demon were trying to cause more and more fear to feed on...

At first Yuuri thought it was a horrifying creature, designed to cause horror and kill, but then he saw that smile, those white teeth forming a curve while the Demon watched him, as if he were the most beautiful being ever existed, as if the Demon was proud of him and wanted to show it…

Yuuri didn’t know why, but he wanted to prove this Demon right.

He wanted to show him he was worthy of his love.

And that’s when the nightmare turned into a dream began.

He started avoiding sleep, pulling on all-nighters and stressing out, partly thanks to his exams and partly on purpose, to let the nightmares come to him and with them, his Demon, the one Yuuri hoped to see every night.

Still, the creature didn’t visit him for the first few nights, and Yuuri started to get impatient. He made researches about sleeping disorders, and took note of every single recommendation the pages said could prevent them and applied them the other way around, so he could see his Demon once more. But neither of them worked the way he expected.

The days and nights passed, the semester ended and with it all the exams, and Yuuri felt solitary and more desperate than he’d ever been. He didn’t understand why his Demon had left him, why he wasn’t worthy of his Demon’s love after he’d looked so pleased watching him. Yuuri was so disappointed of himself, he couldn’t do anything right.

On a rainy night Yuuri laid in bed, petting his dog on his side and staring at the ceiling, thinking about how useless his life was. He could hear his roommate humming happily in the kitchen. _ Lucky bastard _ , Yuuri thought. His roommate had a perfect life, he didn’t have to worry about gaining the love of Demons or going out and making friends; he was outgoing enough to make his own life and not rely on supernatural creatures or sleeping disorders to feel special. Unlike Yuuri, he _ already was _ special.

He fell asleep without noticing, and when he woke up again, he wasn’t alone. He could feel his hand on his dog’s fur, the warm little body on his side; he could hear his roommate humming happily in the kitchen and the raindrops hitting the ceiling, but he himself couldn’t move. He opened his eyes with excitement bubbling in his chest, and that’s when he saw him. His Demon was sitting on his chest again, his silver hair floating behind him, his eyes sparkling blue and that wicked smile shining, splitting his face in two. Yuuri wanted to laugh in delight, but the Demon covered his mouth again with slim fingers.

“Don’t wake the dog,” he said with a low, guttural voice that couldn’t belong to a human. It was like a strangled lion was talking. Yuuri tried to nod his head, but the hands on his mouth and neck were too strong to let him move, so he used his eyes instead, letting his body relax against the straining weight sitting on top of him.

_ I’ll do anything you ask me, _ Yuuri thought, his eyes fixed on the cerulean ones, and the Demon seemed to hear him, because his smile widened and showed those snowy, shiny teeth Yuuri found so alluring, so beautiful…

“I’ve been watching you, Yuuri,” the Demon spoke again, voice hoarse and rumbling. “I am always watching you, behind you, so you can’t notice me there. I know who you are, who you love and who you hate. I know everything about you, and know you wanted to see me again”. Yuuri’s eyes filled with happiness. His Demon hadn’t abandoned him! He smiled even when the bony hand was still covering his mouth, and the Demon huffed a pleased sound.

“I am not to human needs, however,” the Demon continued, “so I cannot be summoned whenever you want. You won’t see me when you want to, but when _ I _ decide to visit you. It will often be when you expect me the less, but I promise you I’ll stay close to you and won’t go away, so don’t be scared of losing me. I will be watching, Yuuri. Remember, I am _ always _ watching…” And with that, the Demon vanished in a dark blur, leaving Yuuri gasping for air in his bed, blinking as his body stirred and moved again.

He stood up in time for his dog to start barking at something knocking at the door, and Yuuri, noticing the lack of sound in the kitchen, decided to see who was waiting for them to answer. He crossed the small apartment and opened the door, shooing his dog away for barking at the stranger, and a soft, melodic voice reached his ears. “Hello, I am Viktor Nikiforov and I just moved next door. Can I come in so I can get to know my new neighbors?”.

Yuuri lifted his head and almost jumped out of his skin when he saw the man standing in front of him. He had icy blue eyes and long hair the color of moonlight floating behind him; his teeth were stunningly white and his smile. Oh that _ smile. _ Yuuri smiled back and let him in.

So his Demon had a name.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I'll see you on my next spooky story :D
> 
> Feel free to find me at my [Tumblr](http://a-midnight-luna.tumblr.com/) and check out the banner I made for this story :D
> 
> Your comments and kudos give me life <3


End file.
